


Notice

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Rule 63, always a girl!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd finally takes notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice

“Shit, Scott,” Stiles yelped and yanked her soaked plaid shirt off over her head. Scott winced, tossing the now empty soda can into the trash.

Isaac choked on his drink and she glared at him while she patted at her wet tank top. “They're tits, Lahey. Grow up and maybe someday somebody'll let you play with a pair.”

Boyd buried his laugh in a cough but his eyes lingered, then widened when Stiles heaved a put upon sigh and yanked the tank over her head, too, standing there in just her sports bra. She was all lithe, lean muscle, hips just barely flaring out at her waist, and pale skin speckled with moles, her small breasts high and tight. He swallowed around the sudden rush of want and started to shrug out of his shirt but Scott had already thrown her his jacket, which she zipped to her chin.

Isaac left and Stiles snorted, turning to harass Scott and Derek about something. Boyd kept blinking, trying to get the image of Stiles half naked out of his head. He heard a snicker and turned to find Erica and Cora behind him, smiling dangerously.

“She's not actually a lesbian,” Cora whispered, leaning into him a bit. “Even with her thing for Lydia.”

Erica nodded. “Yeah. Bisexuals are real.”

Boyd swallowed, and nodded. “I know.”

They laughed at him again before moving around him to reach the argument on the far side of the room. It wasn't that he hadn't thought that Stiles might be bisexual. It was that he'd never really thought about Stiles at all. She'd buzzed her hair when her mom got sick and was just now letting it grow out. If a person saw her from the back, especially standing beside Scott, who she had a few inches on, they'd mistake her for a boy. He had, the first couple of months he'd been going to school in Beacon Hills. Then she'd gone into the girls' locker room instead of the boys' and no one had thought that was weird and he'd figured out that, no, she wasn't a slightly effeminate dude, she was a girl. 

He left before he could say or do something embarrassing and hoped that the image of pale skin went away before the next time he saw her.

*** 

It didn't. He dreamed about her, about nipping at that perfect mole on her hip and sucking at her pert breast, about her wrapped around him and him buried inside her. It wasn't the first wet dream he'd ever had, just the first one about Stiles and it'd left him flustered, so smacking into her in the hallway was shocking.

She bounced off, nearly hitting the floor, until he caught her arm and tugged her against him. 

“You okay?” he asked, flushing a little at the feel of her skin under his hand where her shirt had ridden up.

“Yeah,” she said, nodding, smoothing his shirt where she'd grabbed it. He saw her swallow as she traced his peck before blushing and jerking away, stumbling a little in her haste. “Yeah, I’m fine. Not the first time I’ve bounced off a brick wall.”

She smiled sardonically at him and whatever he would have said to her was cut off when Scott looped his arm around her neck and tugged her away, rambling about Allison.

Boyd watched her go and he didn't know how he hadn't known that she was a girl. There was a sway to her hips that most guys didn't have. 

He sat beside her at lunch, which was unusual because normally Scott owned the chair to her left and Cora the one to her right. Stiles stared at him for a second before shrugging and stealing part of his curly fries, just like she would Scott. He stole her applesauce, which she wouldn't eat, and she grinned around her mouthful of fries. Scott rolled his eyes at them, reaching for Stiles' juice only to get his hand slapped.

Isaac snickered. “I guess you should get mostly naked more often, Stilinski. Then maybe you'd have dudes falling at your feet instead of asking for dating advice.”

Boyd bared his teeth and felt the change start. He startled, feeling a small hand squeezing his wrist. He calmed down and stopped mangling his spoon as he focused on the feel of Stiles' skin against his.

Scott pointed a finger at Isaac and warned, “When she nut punches you, I don't want to hear about it.”

Isaac pouted when Stiles smirked and Cora and Erica laughed at him. Stiles went to pull her hand away and Boyd caught it, lacing their fingers together.

“I think I’ve got the one I wanted, anyway,” Stiles said, shrugging through a blush.

Boyd leaned in and murmured, “I'll hold him while you punch.”

Then he dragged his cheek along hers to feel the heat coming off it, stopping to press a light kiss to the corner of her grinning mouth. She felt right and he gave a little sigh of contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Stiles looks just like her mom, which is why, as soon as she hit puberty, her dad taught her to go straight for the balls when boys were being troublesome. Everybody at school had learned that lesson well, which was why even Jackson gave her wide berth when they were trying to pick on her.


End file.
